


A Roses Thorns

by Gh0stRay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, F/M, coffee shop AU, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is craving a coffee, doing the obvious thing, he goes and get's one. He comes across a cute barista, and first instinct is of couse to score a date with her.<br/>But she is obviously not interested at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roses Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I had to write a story for English and this is what I came up with. Hopefully it can score me at least a B.

A rose. Incomparable beauty and elegance. It didn’t come without the price of pricking your finger on its sharp thorns. Sometimes you have to withstand the thorns to get to the flower.

I had just finished work and it had been a long day of old people coming in and looking for games that their grandchildren or children had asked for Christmas. They’re all so clueless about what they want often stumbling when asking about games that would educate their children.

They really piss me off.

I walked along the street, a few droplets of rain falling into my thick dark hair. I pushed my hands deeper into my purple twitch hoodie, my breath vaporizing in front of me as I let out a sigh. I could do with a hot coffee right now.

I walked towards the closest coffee shop which was just a few twists and turns away from home. Pulling my hand out of my warm pockets I went to pull on the door, which clearly stated ‘push’ on a sign just to the side of me. I grumbled an indistinguishable curse and looked up at my reflection in the window.

I had dark bags under my deep brown eyes; luckily my black thick framed glasses hid most of the darkness. My short stubble had grown into something else, due to the weeks adding up from when I haven’t shaved. My purple Twitch hoodie was damp and most of the colour had darkened from where the water was absorbed.

I slipped in the door; a soft bell sounded my entrance as I closed it behind me.

I walked into the quiet café; a young woman looked up at me from the counter.

Our eyes met.

She had soft milky skin and had long brown hair curled around her face. I stared past her cute black glasses and into her playful brown eyes which seemed to tease me already. Her little gold name tag had the name ‘Tina’ engraved into it.

I knew her, we went to the same school, we didn't really talk often just different friend groups, you know? But she seemed nice enough.

I swallowed trying to force the words out my mouth.

“What can I get you?” She asked her voice held a hint of tiredness and impatience.

“Hey.” I spoke up finally managing to cough up the words.

Her expression dropped into something sour. “Hello?” She replied questioningly.

“How’s your day going?” I said rather awkwardly. This really wasn't a comfortable atmosphere.

She ignored my question. “What can I get you?”

“The question is, what can I get you?” I smirked. This really wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I was now just coming across to her as some kind of creep.

“Hurry up. You’re holding up the line.” She seemed to add a pinch of vinegar to her tone.

I twisted my head around, to see that the coffee shop was empty. “But there is no one here.”

“Just order your stupid coffee!” She snapped.

I was taken aback by her suddenly feisty attitude. “Uh… yes, a flat white with a single sugar.” I looked down at the table breaking her intense gaze.

She turned away and started to prepare the coffee.

Slipping my wallet out of my pocket I started to sort through the receipts, chewy wrappers and other various things in my wallet it pull out a five dollar note.

Tina turned back to me and took the note from my hand, before pressing several buttons on the till. I swung open with a _ting_ and she collected the money then handed me the change.

I took it gratefully, and just shoved it in a spare compartment within the wallet.

After my coffee was prepared I took a seat on a table near the window.

Tina had pulled out her phone and started to scroll through it mindlessly.

I sipped the crappy coffee; I didn’t give a shit though.

The rain began to poor down outside, the patter on the roof better than the odd silence between us.

Tina walked over to me. “I’m sorry sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, its closing time.”

I hesitantly stood up, leaving the coffee cup on the table. If I wasn’t going to talk to her in here, I would try again. Outside, and try to be as non-stalker-like as possible.

Stepping outside into cold rain really wasn’t much of a welcome back into the outside world. Goose-bumps immediately rose along my arms.

Tina walked out behind me and locked the door; she turned around and faced me.

“Which way are you going?” I asked.

“Any way you’re not…” She murmured walking around me and walking up the street.

“Great, I’m going this way too.” I jogged after her.

She didn’t reply.

“It’s cold today isn’t?”

“I’m not interested okay?” She huffed turning out to walk across the road.

She obviously didn’t notice the car speeding along down the road towards her. It appeared to be aqua sliding, and the driver had lost all control and was slamming their hand on the horn.

I leapt out and pulled her into my arms, moving her out of harm’s way.

We landed on the ground, luckily managing to escape with a few grazes. I felt her heart beating against my arm as the car flew past us.

She looked up at me, adjusting her glasses, remaining silent.

“Are you interested now?” I looked down at her

She just smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, if you spot any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me!


End file.
